


Number Zero. (DISCONTINUED)

by dummy_thicc_connor (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Cipher Hargreeves has PTSD, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, i love luther but OH MY GOD i hate him, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dummy_thicc_connor
Summary: Cipher Hargreeves, AKA "Number Zero" has always been 'the oldest', the one to lead the group. So what are they supposed to do when their father dies, their brother returns, and the world is ending?
Relationships: Slight Allison/Luther
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue/Cast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Umbrella Academy.  
> Umbrella Academy, books and show, belong to Gerard Way.
> 
> All I own is the plot of this fanfic and Cipher, my OC.
> 
> Some S1/S2 spoilers!!

On October 1st, 1989, 43 children were born. This was unusual, as none of the mothers were pregnant or showing signs of pregnancy when the day started. 

Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, set out to adopt all of them.

**He got eight of them.**


	2. Cast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introductions.

_**March 21, 2020** _

A thin, tanned person runs through the homeless shelter where they work, greeting people as they run past.  
They're gripping their phone tightly as they maneuver their way to the door and out onto the street. Shown on the screen is an article, titled “Reginald Hargreeves Dead”.  
 **Number Zero  
“Cipher”  
**They call up a taxi, and hop in. As they're staring out the window, they're biting their nails and repeating a mantra in their head. "Dad."

A big, burly man has just entered the frame. He's holding a bag of dust and rocks, and as he turns on the T.V. he stuffs them into packaging with paper slips.  
 **Number One**  
 **“Luther”**  
Something on the T.V. catches his eye though. His eyes, now fixed on the screen, are wide, and he gasps with his hands over his mouth. He looks around. He finds what he was looking for, a small robot. "Ben, can you start the spaceship?" The tinny, metallic voice responds with a " _Yes, Number One._ " As he walks away, he says something. "Ben? Can you remind me to fix you when I get back?" " _Yes, but why sir?_ " "Only my father calls me Number One."

“ON THE GROUND! NOW!” Unidentified figures are pointing their guns at a family, who have their hands up and scared expressions on their faces. One of them is rummaging through the family’s possessions as a knife flies and catches their shoulder.  
 **Number Two**  
 **“Diego”**  
They are pinned to the wall by their shoulder as another person enters the room. The new person finishes the off the other two. As he's ushering out the family, the TV screen in the family room catches his notice. His eyes widen as he stares at the screen. "Oh no." he whispers.

A slightly tall woman walks down a red carpet, paparazzi all around. They start asking questions as soon as they see her.  
 **Number Three**  
 **“Allison”**  
“Allison, did you hear?” “Are you gonna wear Gucci to the funeral?” “How do you feel about the current situation?” A woman in black walks up to her and whispers in her ear. She gasps quietly, and stutters out “I-I gotta go, everyone-”

A tall, slender man strolls through a rehab center, making small conversation with assorted people, then leaves. He walks down the street, giggling, glad to be free.  
 **Number Four**  
 **“Klaus”**  
He meets up with someone, they exchange pleasantries. He hands the man a wad of cash stuffed deep inside his coat, and the man hands him a small bag. The man said something. Klaus cocks his head and chuckles. “Eh, the old man was bound to die anyway.”

A woman sits on a stool, holding a violin. She waits for her cue, then starts playing.  
 **Number Seven**  
 **“Vanya”**  
It looks like it’s only her; the entire room is dark, and there’s only a spotlight on her. She strikes a sour note, but finishes, and takes a bow. The crowd applauds as she walks off the stage. As she walks out, she sees a headline in a newspaper. “Eccentric Billionaire Dead."


	3. .

**At the Umbrella Academy**

  
  


Vanya arrives at the Umbrella Academy building again. She never thought she would be back here again. She steps inside. “Allison? Klaus? Anyone?” she called out into the empty foyer. Allison strides down the stairs. “Would you look at that?” “Allison!” They hug for a few seconds. “How are you?” Before Vanya could answer, Diego walks in and sees Vanya, then shakes his head. “No. You can’t be here. Not after what you did.” “Are we really gonna do this right now, Diego?” Allison exclaims. Vanya cuts her off. “Maybe he’s right, I’ll just leave, I’m sorry-” “Vanya, no. Stay.” Vanya looks at Allison, who has a sad expression on her face, and then at Diego, who’s turned the other way and starts to leave. She looks back at Allison, a small, timid smile on her face. “Okay.”

Luther strolls around Reginald’s room, running his hand over the mattress. He walks over to the window, examining the locks. “If you’re looking for the will, you’re outta luck.” Luther turns his head to see Diego, standing in the doorway. Diego is smirking and staring down Luther. “Diego.” “But you’re not looking for the will, are you? Mmm. You’re looking for something else.” Diego flops down on Hargreeves’ armchair. “What do you want, Diego?” “I want to save you some time.” Diego hands Luther a piece of paper. “What is this?” “It’s Dad’s autopsy.” “And you have it… why?” “Because I broke into the county coroner’s office. The point is, it was normal, boring old heart failure.” Luther looks at Diego. “Were you the first one on the scene?” Diego stares at his brother. There’s a flicker of grim amusement on his face.. “No. Pogo found him.” “What about Dad’s monocle?” “What about it?” “Do you know where it is?” Diego deflects the question. “Why are you doing this, Luther?” “Asking questions?” “Looking for a fight.” He gestures around. “There’s no mystery here. There’s nothing to solve, or avenge, or anything else. Dad got old, and he died alone, just like we always knew he would. End of story.” He lowers his voice. “ I’m trying to help you.” “You should leave, Diego.” Luther’s voice is quiet. Diego has a dismayed look on his face. He stands up and exits.


End file.
